Question: Subtract. $2 - 0.3 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}2- 0.3\\\\ &=2.0- 0.3\\\\ &=20\text{ tenths} -3\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=17\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=1.7 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${2}$ $.$ $0$ ${0}$ $.$ $3$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{\cancel{{2}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $0$ $.$ $3$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $.$ $7$ $2 - 0.3 = 1.7$